callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Commando (weapon)
The Commando (known as the Carbine in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified) is an automatic assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. It was cut from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Commando is used by Alex Mason, Frank Woods, and other Studies and Observations Group members in multiple missions, the first being "The Defector," in which it has a Grenade Launcher attached. It is the main starting weapon for all campaign missions in Vietnam, with the exception of SOG. Friendly soldiers will drop them when killed (most of the time with Dual Mags or no attachments). It is seen in "Victor Charlie" with a Grenade Launcher attached once the SOG assault the Vietnamese village. In the PC version, it has Tiger camouflage. It is used for the last time in "Crash Site" with an ACOG Scope attached. Multiplayer The Commando is unlocked at level 44, and it fires fully automatic, at the moderate 750 RPM (on par with the AK-47, Galil, and Enfield). In terms of damage, the Commando has pretty decent damage, as it can kill in between 3 and 4 shots. Headshots will grant 1 less bullet needed to kill an enemy. It also has a decent range, while not as long as some other weapons, is sufficient to make it a potent threat at medium range. Overall, accuracy is very good. The recoil is low, and the iron sights are open, making it very user-friendly. Attachment wise, many of them are up to what the player needs. Some players dislike the iron sights and opt out for optical attachments such as the Red Dot Sight and the Reflex Sight. However, the ACOG Scope and Infrared Scope are not recommended, as the recoil is increased, which ruins the Commando's main advantage. Underbarrels can be considered for another purpose of damage, such as some extra power at close range with the Masterkey and Flamethrower, or the medium range prowess of a Grenade Launcher. These are optional at most, and for players that rely on other attachments, will commonly ignore the underbarrels. The other attachments will prove to be much more useful in the general handling of the weapon. Extended Mags will bring magazines up to 45 rounds, which allows players to tackle more enemies without having to worry about resupplying. However, the moderate rate of fire won't chew through ammunition very fast, making this attachment questionable. Dual Mags will increase the starting ammunition supply and make some reloads faster. With proper maintenance, this attachment can prove extremely useful on this weapon. The Commando works very well with a Suppressor, as this turns the Commando into a powerful, accurate stealth weapon. This weapon is often compared to the AK-47, due to their identical damage profiles. The AK-47 has an advantage in the fact that it is unlocked earlier. However, the Commando has better handling in the form of faster reload and switch times. If players dislike the handling statistics of the AK-47, they might find the Commando to be more suitable for use. In conclusion, the Commando is a very easy to use weapon that can deal a lot of damage. The great accuracy of the weapon will give the users an advantage against enemies. However, players that can handle other weapons just as well will find little benefit out of the Commando compared to weapons with a higher ROF, damage, or range. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The Commando is available through the Mystery Box and is very effective when used in conjunction with Speed Cola due to both high accuracy and power. However, its high rate of fire may burn through ammo quickly, especially if the player is using Double Tap Root Beer. When the Commando is Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the "Predator". It gains a 40 round magazine, Dual Mags, higher damage (one-hit-kill with a headshot until round 12) and extra reserve ammo. Compared to other Assault Rifles, it has higher damage while retaining its easy-to-handle characteristics, while its lower ROF can be redeemed via Double Tap Root Beer. Due to such characteristics, it is one of the more worthwhile assault rifles to Pack-a-Punch, along with the Galil and the AUG. Commando vs. Predator Gallery Commando_BO.png|The Commando in first-person. Commando_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Aiming down the sights. Commando_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the Commando. Commando Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Commando. Commando_Reflex_Sight_Suppressor_Third_Person_BO.png|Third person view of the Commando that has Reflex Sight and Suppressor attached. Commando_stats.jpg|The Commando's stats. predator gun.jpg|The "Predator". Predator Reloading.jpg|Reloading the Predator. Commando BOZ.png|The Commando in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Commando_3rd_person BOZ.png|The Commando in third-person in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Commando_Iron Sights BOZ.png|Iron sights. Predator BOZ.png|The Predator in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Glitched Commando The Defector BO.png|A Commando with all the attachments, a rare glitch that occurs in "The Defector". It cannot be picked up. Commando pre-release BO.png|The Commando as seen in the Black Ops Customization trailer (Note the Red Dot Sight icon) Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Commando was seen in a behind-the-scenes trailer for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. However, it did not appear in the game. Its pick-up icon from the previous game is still present in the game files. Commando Behind the Scenes BOII.png|The Commando Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Commando appears as the Carbine in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. It retains the same firing sound and the same model as in the first Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is unlocked once Create-a-Class is acquired. It doesn't have the raw damage that other weapons can supply, but the Carbine is very accurate. Hostiles The Carbine appears in Hostiles mode. It can be acquired from Weapon Drops. It also appears in Mutually Assured, used (and can be dropped) by the enemy faction, and starts to appear as early as round 3. It is rare in this sense, and it will always have a Red Dot Sight. It also appears in the map Hostiles on the Range, eventually used by Close-Range Bombers. Trivia * The carry sling on the Commando moves when moving on the console versions of the game,however, in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies the sling does not move at all. *In the Berlin Wall trailer, it shows two soldiers wielding Commandos with both Extended Mags and Flamethrowers, which is impossible in the game. *The rifle's lower receiver reads "CAL 223 MODEL 01 SERIAL 0040209", "PONY", and "MINOTAURUS ARMS." The iron sights read "MP FOLDING SIGHT PN04022009JW-P III-ARC FIREARMS. *When camouflage is applied to the Commando, it appears noticeably more worn than when applied to any other assault rifle, with scratches and paint chipping present. This is most noticeable with Red. *The Commando's name when upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch machine, "Predator", is a reference to the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie "Predator", along with "Commando" being another of his movies. *In the multi-player teaser trailer, the Commando has a Red Dot Sight attached but the front iron sights are lowered. In the final game, they are removed instead. *In the beta version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Commando had a slower reload animation. *The sling wrapped around the Commando was originally also supposed to have camouflage applied as well, as can be seen on the multiplayer reveal trailer with Woodland and Yukon Camouflages. *When the Masterkey shotgun is attached to the Commando, the shotgun has a larger hipfire spread while moving. This is unique to the Commando. This shotgun also has less ammunition in reserve compared to the one mounted on other assault rifles in multiplayer. *When using Berlin Camouflage on the Commando in third-person, the left side of the Commando has the correct pattern while the right side has a mixture of Woodland and Flora camouflage. *The Commando in the E3 demonstration has standard rails, like that of the weapons in the Modern Warfare series, but the in-game Commando has a flatter rail without the ridges. The HUD icon, however, still has the "modern" rails. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, the Commando's sight is slightly misaligned to the left. This is fixed through upgrading it. *In "The Defector", when using 'noclip' via console commands, it is possible to see that several soldiers in Texas have Commandos with all attachments. Those Commandos cannot be used, as the soldiers are not solid objects and they are part of Huey's model, and, as such, they cannot be killed. References References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Assault Rifles